Sleep Over
by purple polka dots
Summary: harmony and Melody are having a sleep over, and the boys come unexpectidly.
1. boring crap

Sleep over!

Harmony and Melody were waiting excitedly by the fireplace in one of the many rooms in the huge castle they called home. It was large, but only half the size of Hogwarts. It only had three floors, where as Hogwarts had many, many more. Now, you may be wondering why they were in front of a fireplace, jumping with excitement at every little sound. It was their birthday, and their grandparents were letting them have over a few friends.

"What time is it Harm?" Melody asked, getting frustrated.

"They should have been here thirty seconds ago!" Harmony almost squealed. It was the first time they were ever aloud to have any of their school friends over. 

There was a thump and then a soot covered Lily fell from the fire place, carrying her sleeping bag in one hand and her pillow in the other, with her back pack on her back.

"Happy birthday!" she said, hugging each of them. Soon Miranda and Lindsey came out of the Fireplace as well.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Miranda said. 

"Where should we put our stuff?" Lindsey asked, looking around the room and at the many glass cabinets that held various patters of china. 

"Upstairs, in the spare room," Melody said.

"Which spare room, you've only got about 20," Lily said, observing the faint floral pattern on the wall.

"Third floor, not the attic, first door to the left." 

"It used to be our old play room," melody said.

"Now what is it?" Miranda asked. Following them up the stairs.

"Storage room, but we moved everything out," Harmony said, following the winding staircase.

"Why are we staying in a storage room?" Lily asked.

"Because, our grandparents sleep on the first floor, and this is the biggest room upstairs, because they were the servant quarters," Melody said, opening the door.

The girls found it set up as the Hogwarts dormitory, only…purple??

The walls were purple, and the carpet was a lighter purple. It had five beds arranged in a circle.

"Wow, it's very Purple… I like it, " Lindsey said, looking around.

"Thank you," Harmony said. "We decorated it by ourselves." 

"I still say there should be a little more yellow," Melody argued. 

"Fine," harmony said the spell and the ceiling and the bedspreads were yellow.

"Thank you," she glanced at the other three girls, who had looks of amusement on their faces.

"What," Harmony asked, confused when Lily and Lindsey started to giggle. 

"Unexpected Company," Miranda said lightly. 

Both girls whirled around to the window to find James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin grinning in at them. 

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but this is just the beginning, I figured I'd get all of the boring stuff done and over with in this chapter, so that the next one will be much better than this one. 

In The Next Chapter- they wonder around town, and go to a dance. I promise it won't be as boring as it sounds. 


	2. wandering and dances with creepy gothic ...

Sleep Over 

Chapter Two

Harmony walked over to the window and opened it for the four boys to fly in. 

"Thanks," James said, getting off his broom, and moving out of the way so she could close the window. 

"So, why weren't we invited to your little bash?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes at the twin sisters. 

"Because we could only have a few people, and no boys," Melody said.

"Not that it's any of your business," Lily added.

"SO, what are we doing?" Peter asked. 

"You four aren't doing anything, WE, are going to go walking around town," Miranda said. 

"Well, we love walks, don't we boys?" Remus said, winking at them, so they'd get the idea. 

"Oh, yes, I could lose a few pounds," Peter said, patting his slightly overweight stomach. 

"Who are you girls talking to in there?" Mrs. Jackson asked threw the door.

"No one, Lily's just doing her impressions for us." Harmony lied, shoving the boys under beds, and opening the door.

"Nice try, you boys can come out from under the beds," she said. They didn't budge, after all they had fallen for that trick at Lily's. 

"See, no one's here Grandma," Melody said, by the way, we are gunna go on a walk," They all smiled sweetly at her, so that she would half to give in. 

"I don't think so, it's cold out there," 

"It's the middle of July, Mrs. Jackson," Lindsey said, raising an eyebrow at her friends Grandmother.

"Are you feeling ok?" Miranda asked.

"Perfectly fine, thank you for your concern, now I'll be going, and no, you may not go out of this house." She said, leaving and closing the door behind her. 

"Yes, we will," Harmony said, helping Remus out from under a bed. 

"Oh no, no more of you 'brilliant' plans to try and get us grounded for life," Melody said, sighing.

"Oh, we won't get caught," Harmony said, with an annoyed look on her face. 

"You ALWAYS say that," Lily said.

"I say we do it." Sirius said. 

"Yeah," the other boys agreed wholeheartedly. 

Lily thought for a while, then finally agreed to Harmony's unspoken plan of sneaking out. 

Slowly the others came around and they all decided that they would do it. (that was redundant wasn't it?)

"Ok, we will go out on the brooms," James announced.

"There are four brooms, and nine people, even if we double up, there won't be enough room," Lily reasoned. 

"I have an idea," Peter started. "We just use the brooms to get outside, then we come back up for the extra person, then we all just walk," 

"You know, that's a wonderful idea," Sirius said.

"One problem, we live in a Muggle town." Melody said. "So we need to wear Muggle clothes,"

"We have them, but do you boys?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah, what do you think we've been wearing this whole time?" James asked. 

"I wasn't really paying attention," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Ok, who's going down with who?" Lindsey asked. 

"I call James," Miranda said, "he's the best flier," 

"Sirius," Harmony said. "He appreciates my love of the color purple."

"I call Miranda," Peter said.

"Oh great I get Lily, so that Melody can check everything, and besides, Lily's less painless," Remus said. 

Both girls had a huge fear of flying, in fact no one would ride with them by choice because they had a tendency to dug their fingernails into you sides; especially Melody.

"Oh, thanks," Melody said, as they all got onto their brooms and flew down to the ground. A few seconds latter, after an argument of who had to go up and her. Peter had given in as she threatened to jump if no one came.

After the brooms were hidden safely in a bush in the front yard, the nine teenagers went off in to the hot afternoon weather of July 20th.

"Are we almost there?" James complained. "It's hot out here,"

"No shit Sherlock," Lily said, " we've barely gone anywhere."

"Hey, what happened to 'we love to go on walks'?" Lindsey asked. 

"We wanted to stay and crash your party," Sirius said, grinning. 

"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Melody muttered under her breath.

"What's the fun in anything if you don't get caught?" Peter asked.

"You would say that, you're a Marauder for goodness sake!"

"Look, all he's saying is lighten up a little, you only get to live once, just relax, have fun and break the rules," Lindsey said.

"yeah," Harmony agreed. 

"It's a wonder you three aren't Marauders," she said, shaking her head.

"Hey, we're in town, now where do we go?" Remus asked. 

They spent the day walking around town, looking in stores, giggling at hot guys ( the girls anyway,) and just acting like five year olds. They screamed for no reason, and laughed at everything. If you were to see them, you might think they had gotten high, but they were just full of energy, and bored. Very bored.

"Oww! That son a bitch bite me!" Lily screamed, satisfied with the many looks of question that she got from the crowd. 

"Hey you guys, there's a dance at 8, let's go to it," Lindsey said, pointing to a sign. 

"Hey, good idea, how much is it?" Miranda asked.

"3 dollars a person," Peter said. 

"My mom sent me with ten dollars. I can get me and two other people in," Lindsey said. 

"I have fifteen," Lily said. "That's 4 people. And three people, so we can get 7 of us in, but the other two are out of luck."

"Wait, if it's three dollars a person, that's 27 dollars for all of us, and we have 25, we only need two more dollars." (all of this math is giving me a headache!!) Remus reasoned. "Anyone got any change?"

"Wait, I think I gave each of you five dollars in your cards, we could use that," Miranda said. 

"Brilliant, we can go back, open presents, eat cake and sneak out again and get back here before 8," Lily said. 

"And what about us?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah," demanded James and Sirius. 

"You can wait outside because you sure as hell can't come in," Melody said. 

"Be that way, just make sure you aren't too long," Peter said. 

They all headed back. The boys his outside, by the bush with their brooms as the girls went in to open all of their gifts.

"Wait," Harmony said, we should go in a window so they don't get suspicious."

"Good idea," 

They walked around to the back of the castle and casually stepped inside an open window in the room with all the china where they had first come. 

They wandered around, looking for Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. They finally found then in the office on the second floor, playing poker with a few friends. 

"Grandma, can we open presents?" Melody asked, sticking her head in the door.

"If you want, juts show us what you got tomorrow. This game could last awhile," Mr. Jackson said, stroking his mustache in thought.

They ran upstairs and ripped open everything said some quick thankyou's took the money and ran.

::at the dance:: ( the music is gunna be stuff I like cuz I just don't know and don't really care what they listened too,)

"two trailer park girls go round the outside, round the out side, round the outside.

Two trailer park girls go round the outside, round the out side, round the outside.

Guess who's back, back again

Shady's back, tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back guess who's back."

( this is the unedited version, just so you know. I couldn't find the lyrics to the edited. I know what it says, but it's much easier to just cut and paste the lyrics from the site.)

"I love this song," Sirius yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, " the others agreed.

"I've created a monster cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more

they want shady I'm chopped liver."

Lily- did he jusst say what I think he just said?

Harmony- yes. 

"Well if ya want Shady, this is what I'll give ya

A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor

Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker that the shock when I get shocked at the hospital 

By the doctor when I'm not co-operating

When I'm rocking the table while he's operatin (HEY)

You waited this long now sot debating

Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating

I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney

But your husbands heart problem's complicating

So the FCC won't let me, or be let me be me so let me see

They try to shut me down on MTV, but it feels so empty with out me"

James- what's MTV?

Lindsey- A television station.

Sirius- Ooohhh,

"So, come one dip rum on your lips 

Fuck that cum on you lips, and some on your tits.

And get ready cause this shits about to get heavy

I just settled all my lawsuits (Fuck you Debbie!!)"

Remus- isn't Debbie his mother?

Lily- Eminem is one messed up person, and yes it is his mother,

"Now this looks like a job for me 

so everybody just follow me cause we need a little, controversy

cause it feels so empty without me

I said this looks like a job for me 

So everybody just follow me cause we need a little, controversy

Cause it feels so empty without me"

(this song and many others go on, )

A slow song comes on. It's the first one of the night.

"It's hard for me to say the things

I want to say sometimes

There's no one here but you and me

And that broken old street light"

Sirius- harmony, May I have this dance?

Harmony - why yes.

"Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I"

Some strange creepy gothic dude ( to lily)- will you dance with me? 

Lily- umm,I can't

SSCGD-why not?

Lily- I have a boyfriend

SSCGD- well where is he?

Lily- right here :: grabs james arm,:: this is james, my boyfriend.

James- hello :: gives Lily a weird look::

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me"

SSCGD - oh too bad :: walks away::

Lily- thank you for saving my ass.

James- no problem, but I don't think he believed you

Lily- he's coming quick, dance. 

"I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue"

James- do I have to?

Lily- :: puts arms around his neck and forces him to dance:: yes.

Peter- ohh, what did I miss?

James-some creepy gothic dude tried to rape Lily.

Lily- he did not, if he asks, James is me boyfriend.

"Cross my heart

I wear no disguise

If I tried, you'd make believe

That you believed my lies"

James- You know, you're a pretty good dancer considering you'll never dance at school.

Lily- thanks, I think.

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me"

James- he's coming back. 

Lily- umm. Kiss me.

James- what-

Lily- just do it,

James- if you slap me, I'm gunna kill you. ::bends over slightly and kisses her just as SSCGD passes::

"You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And risk your own life to rescue me

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

Lily- you're a good kisser.

James- thanks.

"Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I"

Lily- ouch, I think you've broken my toe you horse.

James- I'm not a horse, and your toe was in the way.

Lily- ::sigh::

" Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

Oh, when I couldn't see

For parting my lips"

James- does this mean that I have to dance with you the whole time?

Lily- yes, sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to.

James- who wouldn't want to? ::smiles like a retard::

Lily- you after I'm done killing you for that smile. 

James- you wouldn't.

Lily- don't tempt me.

"When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

Oh, for loving me"

Melody- what was that?

Harmony- yeah 

Lily- James was saving me from some creepy gothic guy. 

Sirius- yeah, right.

Miranda- we all believe you.

James- he's right there. Go ask him.

Lindsey- Did you ask my red haired friend over there to dance?

SSCGD- yeah, did she beak up with that lowdown Gryffindor scum Potter.

Remus- wait. How did you know?

SSCGD- oh shut it lupin. :: changes into snape as he says this::

Harmony- Snape??

A/N sorry I had to leave it like this. But I'm gunna leave the rest of the dance for the next chapter. I hop this wasn't to awful corny.. well tell me if you want me to finish. Sorry if there's any mistakes in there. I know there are. It's late. And my fingers are stiff. And I can barely move them. 

Thank you to PiPPen's Gurl and Steph


	3. getting caught

Sleep Over  
  
Chapter Three  
  
All- SNAPE?? ( did I have this line in the last chapter?? I can't remember)  
  
Snap (used to be some strange creepy gothic dude)- That damn polyjucie potion wore off..  
  
James- did you not release that we are in a public Muggle place, and your over there rambling on about our wold? Not smart.  
  
Snape- Kiss my ass, all of you:: storms off::  
  
Peter (yelling after him)- Like anyone would want to  
  
Lily- Go Pete!  
  
Peter-::bows::  
  
Some strange normal lookin guy (to harmony)- Do you know what time it is?  
  
Harmony lifts her wrist and shows it to him.  
  
SSNLG-I uh, lost my glasses so I can't see.  
  
Harmony- oh, it 10:30.  
  
Melody- 10:30!! Harmony, they go to bed at 11, they always check on us before they go to bed.  
  
Lily- we have to leave now if we don't wanna get caught.  
  
James- where are we going?  
  
Miranda- we have to get back. You have to wait outside till we say it's safe to come in.  
  
Sirius- wait, where's Remus? And Lindsey?  
  
Lily- Lindsey went to get a drink a few minutes ago, she should be back soon.  
  
Peter- but where is Remus?  
  
Lindsey- (just got back) Snape, Remus, fight, wands, almost out.  
  
Sirius/ James- oh shit!  
  
Lily- Sirius Black, get back here!  
  
Sirius- come on Lily! Help us get Snape on Remus!  
  
Lindsey- I say, we just wait outside so we don't have the embarrassment of being thrown out.  
  
Miranda- we have to help them.  
  
Harmony- I'm with her.  
  
Lily- fine, Melody?  
  
Melody- count me in.  
  
Lily- Snape, come here for a second.  
  
Snape- what, mudblood? :: gets off of Remus no, not that way you hogs!::  
  
Harmony- Remus, get up, so we can get out of here.  
  
Lindsey- are you ok?  
  
Remus- yeah, come on guys, we'll get him at school, not in public.  
  
Sirius- he's defiantly gonna get it.  
  
James- Lily, come on.  
  
Snape- watch out muddy.  
  
Lily- hey, I'd rather be muddy than slimy. :: walks out door, just as Snape gets kicked out for fighting.::  
  
Peter- you should have seen his face!  
  
(I'm gunna change the format. I just used that for the dance so it was easier for me. )  
  
"I know. His eyes were huge," Harmony laughed with the rest of the group.  
  
"Well , if you guys hang out by the window, we can let you in when everyone goes to sleep," Melody said.  
  
"No you can't," a very angry voice said from behind them.  
  
Slowly they all turned around, to face their doom.  
  
"I thought I told all of you not to sneak out, and no boys." Mrs. Jackson said angrily.  
  
"Sorry," they all mumbled. "Sorry's not good enough. now for a punishment, I would normally send you all home and let your parents handle it, but, it is late and I said that we would take you for the weekend. You will all be staying, you too boys, you will all March up those stairs and go to sleep. Better get a good rest, because you nine are scrubbing the castle tomorrow. and no magic, because if you get yourselves expelled, I don't know what I'd do." She gave them all stern looks and ushered them into the house, magically locking the door so they couldn't get out.  
  
They all went up stairs. Mrs. Jackson conjured up four beds in the room next door, and left them to sleep. Knowing that they weren't going to.  
  
"What did they do to deserve all of this at their own Birthday party?" Mr. Jackson asked, looking up from his paper.  
  
"They snuck out because I said that they couldn't go out, and they had boys over with out permission. I would've let them come over for the day if they had asked." She fumed.  
  
"No you wouldn't have," Mr. Jackson said. "You should go to those boys houses and explain to their parents why their children around going to be home this weekend." He said. Looking amusedly at his wife.  
  
"I sapose I should. But don't you think that a quarter to eleven is a little late for me to go popping by their houses?"  
  
Mrs. Jackson Knocked on the door of Peter Pettigrew's house. Their were angry shouts coming from inside.  
  
A lady that looked in her late thirties answered the door, "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice cracking from all of the shouting.  
  
"Umm, yes, I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but your son, Peter, is it ok if he stays with his friends this weekend? There will be three other boys there, by the way, I'm Harmony and Melody Manchester's grandmother." She introduced herself.  
  
"Umm, yea, I don't care keep him you want," with that she closed the door, and started to scream again. "Hello, Mrs. Black?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, who are you?" a young lady who looked just like Sirius asked.  
  
"Is it ok if Sirius stays with us, I'm Harmony Manchester's grandmother. Three other boys will be there."  
  
"When will you have him back by?" she asked.  
  
"Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Um, is Mrs. Potter here, her husband said she would be."  
  
"Lucy, is it ok if James stay at a friends house for the weekend?"  
  
"::hiccup:: yeah ::hiccup::"  
  
"Sorry, she's had a little much to drink,"  
  
"Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can Remus stay with his friends for the weekend?"  
  
"Let me go and see," he went into the other room, and looked at the calendar. "Yes, have his home by Sunday evening please, if I need anything, where can I get in touch?"  
  
"In floo Powder system, we are orange Popsicle,:"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Mrs. Jackson appaparated back home, and walked into the family room. "They are mine for the weekend,"  
  
"Don't be to hard on them, they aren't your children," Mr. Jackson was always a bit of a softy. Mrs. Jackson looked at him and sighed.  
  
~~~ storage room ~~~  
  
"I can't believe that she is making us clean the house!" Harmony fumed. "I mean I could understand if we lived in a one story three bedroom cottage,"  
  
"Calm down Harmony, Grandpa might make her lighten up a bit, like when you went and got you ears pierced, you were sapossed to write out all of the invitations to aunt Mary's wedding by hand, but grandpa only made you do 100," Melody reasoned with her sister.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we'll only have to clean one floor," Lily said.  
  
"No, he can't get us out of that much, we'll either have to de the basement and the attic, or the three main floors." Melody said.  
  
"We should get to sleep, who knows when that madwoman will get us up," Miranda said, snuggling down into the covers on her bed.  
  
"I'm tired anyway," Lindsey added.  
  
"night everyone, "Lily, said, rolling over and staring out the window. Remembering the fun they had that night, while it lasted anyway.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Get up! NOW!!!"  
  
"What time is it?" James mumbled, rolling over and looking angrily at Mrs. Jackson, well as angrily as you could with you eyes water with sleepiness.  
  
"Six thirty," she said, briskly, "Now get up, and get to work, you only have to day and some of tomorrow."  
  
  
  
a/n: sorry this chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it. The next chapter pretty much ends it, I think, there might be one after that, but I'm not too sure. In the next chapter, we find out why Snape and Remus were at it, and why Snape was acting like some strange gothic dude..They clean, they get themselves into more trouble, (surprise surprise)  
  
Disclaimer- ( I forgot this on the other chapters.! Opps)- I own Harmony, Melody, and their Grandparents, and their castle, (in fact, I'm not sure why I made them live in a castle,) I own the appearance of some strange gothic dude, and some strange normal looking guy. I think that's it. I own the "It bite me" thing from the other chapter, I do that all the time. I love embarrassing my self. It's so fun..; but back to this. Eminem owns without me, and Bon Jovi owns thank you for loving me.  
  
Thanks to- PiPPen's Gurl, Steph, tta, and Brakian, for reviewing! 


	4. I can't think!!! umm I think it was clea...

Sleep Over  
  
Chapter four ( I think.)  
  
A/N: ok, this is the last part, I think. I'm working on a series threw the eyes of Harmony, and it is taking up a lot of time, and then I've started ANOTHER one where the marauders write a fic.it's very.odd I guess you could say, so this just escaped my mind. Then I have to go to Washington to see my aunt for a week, but I'll take my mom's laptop, and I'll write on there and move the files to my computer later.. ( we have a network for all three computers. I'll just save it on the hard drive and move it later, or I'll just upload from her house..) When I get back, it's back to school for me. oh so sad.. I don't wanna be a freshman. They have freshmen Friday, and it's just not cool. oh well, next year will be my turn to torture they people I hate most in the world. I'm just lucky that I was a year older, almost every person that I can't stand in a year younger than me.. ok enough with the babbling. I'm sure you don't care, so on with the story!!  
  
Chapter Four- Of Cleaning and Explanations  
  
"Six thirty, what are you? Some kind of a madwoman?" Peter asked, burrowing deeper into his blankets.  
  
"No, now get up, the attic is waiting," Mrs. Jackson Muttered under her breath as she exited the room. The boys could hear her yelling at the girls in the next room.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get up," Remus said, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Remus, what are you? A traitor?" James asked, yawning.  
  
"No, I just want to survive the weekend." He stood up, and looked out the window. "I figure if I get on her good side, she'll go easy on me,"  
  
Peter sat bolt upright, and jumped out of bed. "I'm with him!" he walked over to Remus, "You my friend, are brilliant."  
  
"You know, Remus might be right Sirius, maybe we should surrender and go with the other side."  
  
"James. are you ok?" Sirius asked, looking slightly worried. "There is no maybe, I'm there!" he did just as Peter and James followed shortly.  
  
"Are you up?" Lily asked sleepily from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah," Peter answered. Lily obviously didn't believe them as she opened the door and peered inside.  
  
"Hey, they are up," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we better eat before the madwoman strikes again," Melody called from the bathroom across the hall, brushing her hair.  
  
They all made their way down the two flights of stairs and ate in silence, listening to the seemingly endless lecture on how important it is to listen, and not sneak out, and so on.  
  
"Ok, your assignment. You have to clean out the attic, and then decorate it, with out magic,"  
  
"Decorate it for what?" Harmony asked.  
  
"You remember your Aunt Nicole? She's getting married to a nice fellow named Cameron, oh what is his name. I'll think of it latter. Here is a picture of what I want that attic to look like when you're done with it,"  
  
They made their way up the stairs, and then into the attic. It was one huge room, filled with cobwebs and all sorts of other things. It had a few boxes in the corner, they would have to be moved to a storage room. and to make things worse, everything was covered in a heavy layer of dust.  
  
"Ok, so I guess we sweep first." Lily started.  
  
"One question, where are all the decorations and the brooms and mops and stuff?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Closet," Melody said, leading them over to a door that none of them had noticed before.  
  
Inside there were several brooms dustpans and mops. Buckets hung from hooks on the wall, and all kinds of cleaning potions and other things of that sort were on a shelf, above the buckets.  
  
They all grabbed a broom, and went to work.  
  
"So Remus, what was that fight about?" Lindsey asked, sneezing at the large amount of dust in the air.  
  
"I'm not sure, he started to say things about how it'd be a shame if Hogwarts found out that I was a werewolf, then he pulled out his wand, I told him to put it away, and he pounced, I guess you could say," he explained.  
  
"Pounced?" James asked, from the middle of the room.  
  
"It's the first thing that came to mind." Remus said.  
  
"I think he just likes the word." Miranda giggled from the other side of the room. For being so far apart, they could hear perfectly.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Au chew!"  
  
"Bless you!" Harmony said. Then she too sneezed. It soon became a viscous circle of sneezing and bless yous. After about 20 minutes, they had completed the task of sweeping, but then they had to mop.  
  
"You're a song, written by the hands of god don't get me wrong, cause this might sound to you a bit odd but you own the place were all my thoughts go hiding And right under your clothes Is were I find them" Lily sang.  
  
"Whoa, nice voice, Lil," Peter said, mopping the floor around him.  
  
"Thanks, but it's nothing compared to Harmony's." Lily said, blushing, she had not realized she was singing out loud.  
  
"Oh really?" Sirius said, eyeing her, suspiciously.  
  
"Prove it," Peter said, rinsing his mop.  
  
"Fine, what do you want me to sing?" she asked, irritated.  
  
"Crazy," Miranda said, "you said you loved that song,"  
  
"Fine. Don't watch me!"  
  
"Ok." James pretended to busy himself with mopping.  
  
Harmony laughed nervously, "well, I can't remember that, so how bout something else?"  
  
"How bout that Jennifer Lopez song that you were lip sinking to at the dance?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Ok, oh god I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered. "Money, cars for a while walked around with a smile but deep inside, I could hear voices telling me "this ain't right" Don't you know, it's not for you I always knew what I had to do But it's hard to get away Cause I love you I just got to say"  
  
"Whoa! That was good," Lindsey interrupted her.  
  
"I know something that none of you know about Harmony!!" Melody said, in a sing song voice.  
  
"I used to want to be a singer," she confesed, blushing.  
  
"Why is that so bad?" Lily asked.  
  
"Stage fright," she answered simply.  
  
"Why don't you finish your song?" Pete asked.  
  
"Ok. I used to say I didn't do it, but I did it Telling everybody that I wasn't with it Though it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it And I know inside that I'm gonna be alright I said I didn't do it, but I did it Telling everybody that I wasn't with it Though it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it And that voice inside says I'm gonna be alright,"  
  
"Well, I think I found my wedding singer," An unfamiler voice said, from the door way.  
  
"I take it you are Cameron?" Melody asked.  
  
"Yes, and you are Melody, or Harmony?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Harmony," she said, sticking the mop in the bucket.  
  
"Who was singing?" A pretty woman asked.  
  
"Me," Harmony said.  
  
"You have quite some voice."  
  
"Thanks, I think," she replied, looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Would you like to sing at our wedding?" She asked, she assumed that this was her Aunt Nicole.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Melody asked, "She wouldn't sing in public if her life depended on it,"  
  
"Are you saying I'm chicken," Harmony asked, angered at her sister's assumption.  
  
"No, She's not," Lily said.  
  
"You said it yourself that you have stage fright," Sirius said, trying to reason with her.  
  
"What ever. When is it?"  
  
"Next Monday," Cameron answered.  
  
"Wish I could, But, I have plans"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
The two went down stairs, and the others continued to clean, and decorate.  
  
"How are we saposed to hang this?" Harmony asked frustrated.  
  
"I don't know," Lily said, almost throwing the white tensile on the ground.  
  
"Ok, look, who is the lightest here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Miranda" James, Sirius Pete, Lily and Lindsey said all at once.  
  
"Why?" Miranda asked, sounding kind of worried.  
  
"Well, Sirius can pick you up, because he's the tallest, and you can hang the things." Remus finished.  
  
"Ok, just don't drop me," she said, edging slightly away from Sirius as she said this.  
  
"Don't Worry, I won't," he promised.  
  
They soon found that this was the best way to get the high up decorations, and soon they were done with the grueling task of decorating and cleaning.  
  
"I need to rest," Peter said half way down the stairs.  
  
"Yea, Mir may be light, but after a while, it feels like your holding a cow. No offence,"  
  
"None taken," Miranda said, soon, they got to the rooms were their stuff was.  
  
"I need to sit down," James said, flopping onto a bed.  
  
"Move it, That's mine," Lily said, adding a puppy dog look for additional persuasion.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Sirius's stomach let out a huge growl.  
  
"What time it is any way?" He asked.  
  
"Oh my god, It's almost five o'clock." Melody said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh, dinner time, I haven't eaten since 6:30," Peter said, licking his lips.  
  
"Come on, I think we've rested enough to get to the kitchen," Lindsey said.  
  
They trooped down to the kitchen, and started to go threw cabinets, and the refrigerator. Soon, they had eaten their fill.  
  
"The attic looks great," Mr. Jackson said, sitting at the dinning room table with them.  
  
"Thanks," they all said.  
  
"Well, you're free to do what you please, but be back by nine." With that, he got up and left.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I say we go to my room, and listen to music." Harmony said. They walked to the second floor, and down the hall a little, and into a large room, whit furniture lining the purple walls. The bed had a dark blue blanket with stars ("they glow in the dark") all over it. There was glow in the dark frogs, hands and feet as well as stars all over her room. There were wizard pictures every where, she had her makeup strewn out on a little desk as well as many different kinds of sparkly body spray. There was an entertainment center with a huge flamingo on top of a TV, and a CD player, along with a playsation two. (I know that there was no playstation to, but hey, I was on a roll, I was basically describing my room. my blanket really does glow in the dark. oh, and she lives in a Muggle neighborhood, but both her grandparents are wizards. I just felt like them living in a castle with Muggle things.)  
  
They listened to the music, and talked all night, stopping occasionally leaving for something to eat. They fell asleep all over Harmony's floor. Lily was slumped up against a wall, and Peter had somehow ended up using her ankles as a pillow. Harmony was half under and half not under the bed. Remus was on her arm. James leaning against the bed, his head tilted back, snoring loudly. Melody was curled up in the middle of the floor. Sirius was lying flat against the wall. Lindsey was against the wall by Lily. Miranda too was out in the middle of the floor.  
  
This is where we leave them, sleeping, and not causing anymore trouble. sorry if this didn't turn out how you had hoped. I know I'm a bit disappointed with it. I was hoping to have it turn out better, maybe a little more humor, but, oh well. I had this great idea for this, but I forgot it. AHHH!! Evil. Ok, well review.  
  
Thanks to: Step, PiPPen's Gurl, tta, Brakian, lil lily, and Lady Kel of Queenscove. 


End file.
